Unromantic
by ifonlynotnever
Summary: ONE SHOT. TezuRyo. White Day! Ryoma is terribly unromantic. Tezuka is amused.


**Disclaimer**: I own no part of _Tenisu no Oujisama _(Prince of Tennis). This fanfiction was written solely for entertainment purposes.  
**Rating**: T.  
**Warnings**: Shounen-ai. Nerd jokes. Liberties taken with regards to Ryoma's upbringing and his knowledge of Japanese holidays.  
**Summary**: (ONE SHOT)(TezuRyo)(WAFFyish)(White Day!) Ryoma is terribly unromantic. Tezuka is amused.  
**Dedication**: For Rafi, because he bought me Easter Bunny-shaped White Day chocolate. Heh-heh.

--

_Unromantic_

--

Echizen, Tezuka notices at morning practice, hasn't brought in any reciprocation chocolate for White Day.

Which is odd.

Because Tezuka knows that Echizen _did _receive chocolate for Valentine's Day; he knows that the Echizen Ryoma Fan Club had been in a mad rush to get the valentines to Ryoma-sama before that Tomoka girl decided to ban it. And Tezuka has the distinct feeling that Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter—whose crush on Echizen is so obvious that only Echizen himself doesn't notice—somehow gathered up the courage to give him the candy that she'd brought.

But Echizen Ryoma does not have reciprocation chocolates for _anyone_.

Tezuka doesn't really think that anyone else notices it. Momo, after all, is moaning about how he's broke now because of all of the chocolate he had to buy for this girl and that girl and that other girl, the quiet one with the nice eyes. And Kikumaru is making googly eyes at Oishi, who is blushing and trying to shake off the speculative stares. And Inui is making note of the bag of candy sticking out of Kikumaru's backpack, and Kaidoh is busy looking terrified of the odd and ominous package in his cubby.

(Which is a gag present, Tezuka is sure of it, because Inui takes a special delight in terrorizing his kouhai.)

(…Then again, maybe that's just Inui's…unique…way of showing affection...)

But Kawamura and Fuji notice.

"Ne, Echizen…" Kawamura begins. "Um… You… You do know what today is, don't you? March 14th?"

Echizen looks up from tying his sneakers and looks from Kawamura's face to Fuji's to Tezuka's to Kawamura's again.

"March 14th…?" he repeats. "Aa."

There is a general sigh of relief from those who are paying attention. That's right. Echizen just isn't the type to give—

"Pi Day."

Total, utter, _complete_ silence.

"_What?_"

--

It takes a while to explain to Echizen that while today is, yes, Pi Day _and_ Einstein's birthday, it is also a much greater holiday.

"_White Day_," Fuji says firmly. "They don't have it in America?"

"No," Echizen replies immediately, and sends the genius a look that says, _I get it, can I leave now?_

"Your parents never taught you about it?"

"No."

Momo sighs.

Kawamura sighs.

Kikumaru sighs.

Fuji sighs.

Echizen, they are starting to realize, is hopelessly unromantic. Hopelessly clueless, too, because he doesn't seem to realize that the girls who have been eyeing him hopefully all day will be sobbing into their pillows tonight. _Including _Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, who looked like she was on the verge of tears this morning.

Tezuka feels the beginnings of amusement stir in his lips.

--

"Ne, Buchou," says Echizen suddenly from beside the captain. Fuji, on Tezuka's right, looks curiously at the freshman.

"Hm," Tezuka responds, not shifting his gaze from where Arai and Momoshiro are playing a one-sided game. Three-love in Momoshiro's favor. Only to be expected, though Arai is doing fairly well, considering Momoshiro's starter status.

"You don't have any chocolates to give either."

Tezuka shrugs.

"I wasn't given any for Valentine's."

"None?"

Tezuka shrugs again.

"Tezuka is too unapproachable," Fuji explains slyly, his eyes sliding to Tezuka's face. The captain ignores the challenge to protest.

"The girls are afraid of him?"

"Aa. A little."

Echizen grin-smirks and resumes watching the Arai-Momoshiro game.

--

Tezuka knows that it is no accident that Echizen is the last one left in the clubroom with him after practice this afternoon. It is utterly obvious in the deliberating way the freshman glances at him, but Tezuka knows better than to ask about it.

Ryoma always gets to the point sooner or later.

"Ne, Buchou."

"Hm."

"Wanna get something to eat?"

Tezuka blinks.

"…To eat…?"

"Yes."

"On White Day."

Ryoma gives him a sardonic tilt of the head and a slowly widening smirk.

"No. On Pi Day."

"…I see." Tezuka buttons his cuffs and shrugs on his uniform jacket. "A date, then."

Echizen pauses, then hitches his shoulder up slowly.

"Is it?" he asks, watching the captain's face intently.

"Yes," Tezuka answers decisively. "It is."

--

Maybe, Tezuka thinks as he brushes his lips against Ryoma's at the end of the night, Echizen isn't so unromantic.

Or maybe they're both so unromantic that it doesn't matter either way.

--

_.notes._

Man, I'm such a nerd. I go to a high school that's heavy on math and science, so 3/14 is huge. First of all because it's Pi Day and second of all because it's Einstein's b-day. But in Japanese class, we celebrated White Day today, so… It was really fun.

I had one other nerd joke, but I figured it didn't really belong. Maybe next time.

Unedited because I wrote it about an hour ago. Tell me where the mistakes are, please.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
